<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my thoughts during class + kevin headcanons by TeaTimeMaguro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913438">my thoughts during class + kevin headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeMaguro/pseuds/TeaTimeMaguro'>TeaTimeMaguro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAA SCARY, ALSO!! WARNING!! IMPLICATIONS OF RAPE DISCUSSION, FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE, Gen, ITS THE SPOOKY MONTH, KA CHOW, Kevin the kandy headcanons, LOOK OUT POLITICS, OKAY LOTTA SPOILERS FOR DREAM SMP, SPOILERS!! SOME SPOILERS!!, You can tell i love kevin, bee movie script, kevi kevin kevin ekvin, nothing too bad, orphan blood, references to glass animals songs, this is eight pages of my class thoughts, this was made on a school account so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeMaguro/pseuds/TeaTimeMaguro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my thoughts during class<br/>also please PLEASE read the tags just in case<br/>if you don't then DREAM SMP SPOILERS AND IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE/RAPE DISCUSSION?? BUT IT WAS ON A SCHOOL ACCOUNT SO NOTHING TOO BAD OR OBVIOUS<br/>love yall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>leo x briceton fwgghwrnsf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/gifts">Coldaker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAA READ TAGS PLEASE</p><p>also dont ask why this was gifted to coldaker i just<br/>I I don't know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>be bop boop be be bo bop</p><p>motivation? gone<br/>
weave snatched</p><p>my lvoes</p><p>hatzgang<br/>
wake up babe hatzgang headcanons for your empty heart and soul<br/>
sr pelo give us more hatzgang content please they only have one minute and eight seconds of screentime out of around seventeen minutes of spooky month content<br/>
sobs i want my boys<br/>
all the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br/>
you better run better run<br/>
faster than my bullet<br/>
all the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br/>
you better run better run<br/>
outrun my gun<br/>
hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang<br/>
hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang<br/>
hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang hatzgang<br/>
god please save me i'm in too deep<br/>
that's what she said<br/>
no. </p><p>crying<br/>
tears</p><p>mr. smith if you see this i'm okay i promise i totally got a minimum of 6 hours of sleep<br/>
i didnt stay up all night crying over the hatzgang<br/>
please<br/>
dance dance dance<br/>
dance dance dance<br/>
its the air it's in my body</p><p>he was topped by a salmon</p><p>heatwaves heatwaves</p><p>and then im gonna eat your giirlfriiend<br/>
NO NO<br/>
YOU WILL NOT EAT MY GIIRLFRIIEND</p><p>hi ali hi colin hi taegan hi briceton hi elijah hi alan hi everyone if you see this i'm okay this is just how i cope with the fact that my f/os only have fifty-two seconds of talking and one minute and eight seconds of screen time in the entirety of spooky month.</p><p>f/o means fictional other by the way<br/>
yes i sefls hip letme cop e</p><p>jschlatt tangerine glatt glatt glatt glatt glatt<br/>
i am going to cause problems on purpose</p><p>murder murder murder murder murder<br/>
kill bill siren </p><p>ogasearm deialan sis htoo</p><p>spain without the a spin </p><p>twinkies<br/>
yum</p><p>math is so mean to me beep bop bo skedoop</p><p>chrurch is horrifying i had to say i had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend because i did a dumb<br/>
i also broke maddy’s hand<br/>
i feel powerful</p><p>According to all known laws<br/>
of aviation,<br/>
there is no way a bee<br/>
should be able to fly.<br/>
Its wings are too small to get<br/>
its fat little body off the ground.<br/>
The bee, of course, flies anyway<br/>
because bees don't care<br/>
what humans think is impossible.</p><p>i got a 100 but for what<br/>
what is it for<br/>
what did it cost<br/>
my sleep schedule</p><p>dreamland<br/>
it’s all so incredibly loud<br/>
tangerine<br/>
heatwaves<br/>
love you</p><p>boyfriend<br/>
girlfriend<br/>
daddy dearest<br/>
skid<br/>
pump<br/>
pico<br/>
mommy must murder<br/>
lemon demon<br/>
senpai</p><p>when you think about it the names of all the characters/their weeks are weird<br/>
like. mommy must murder?? ma’am why you gotta murder your daughter’s boyfriend you nutjob</p><p>the hatzgang is amazing<br/>
how could you not love them<br/>
yeah one bullies children for a living but. come on<br/>
they’re actually really important characters and ONLY NOW is there a fanfiction on ao3 centered around them<br/>
spooky month is actually surprisingly underrated<br/>
like over a million or so views and around thirteen fanfics??<br/>
smh friday night funkin gets three new fics every day spooky month just got one for the hatzgang<br/>
i love that author especially since they wrote that one fic about whitmore<br/>
rbgdtfjthtrhjhrdtdfxgh</p><p>mtarsubtiano</p><p>KA CHOW</p><p>mr smith if you see this i'm sorry for this<br/>
i am not wilbur soot/the dirty crime child </p><p>my haircut makes my head look square<br/>
wow i love minecraft so much i’m becoming minecraft</p><p>11 minutes woo</p><p>why do i torment myself like this ple</p><p>stolen paradise<br/>
i want you<br/>
we can break it on the floor</p><p>im failing spanish i hate it<br/>
i didnt even wanna be in spanish<br/>
let me trade with josh im a theatre kid ple</p><p>COLIN ISNT ALLOWED TO EDIT HE’LL RUIN IT </p><p>fahret</p><p>my friend is sad about being hate crimed like same?? we’re all getting hate crimed<br/>
you getting your titties cut off and im here holding hands with kat like haha watch as those men whistle at us and tell us to make out for them YOU aINT SPECIAL </p><p>heatwaves been faking me out<br/>
can’t make you happier now<br/>
YOU LOOK SO BROKEN WHEN YOU CRY<br/>
heatwaves is amazing</p><p>KING OF THE CRAFTING TABLE</p><p>colin was here</p><p>ross is a sugar daddy thank you</p><p>me and kat</p><p>leo x briceton makes me want to vomit but it gives me an overwhelming sense of joy due solely to the fact that it causes them both physical and emotional pain</p><p>okay colin you can edit now if you  anything i will cry immensely</p><p>OKAY SO TECHNOBLADE MUSIC BOX<br/>
originally i wanted to make it the blade by the unknown but there’s that one song making fun of orphans and talking about drinking orphan tears fits so much better oh my gtg kjkj</p><p>man mrs wilson is so rude someone come assassinate her pretty please</p><p>MARCH MADNESSSSS LET’S GOO<br/>
one of the teams is named L’Manberg 2.0 now i wanna change our name to Pogtopia 2.0</p><p>philza really got whitelisted and wilbur went no.. more.. LIVES rip<br/>
philza really got whitelisted and wilbur handed him a sword like ‘hey im suicidal now KILL ME YOUR OWN SON YOU MADE WITH BY F-ING A FRIDGE’<br/>
philza really got whitelisted and jack manifold went no old man<br/>
philza really got whitelisted and pogtopia went BYE<br/>
philza really got whitelisted and went man another dead son</p><p>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>
IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH</p><p>poor moloch<br/>
he just wanted to be free and not eat rats anymore</p><p>apple</p><p>enderman are hot</p><p>puzzles<br/>
puzzles<br/>
puzzles<br/>
puzzles<br/>
puzzles<br/>
puzzles</p><p>blood<br/>
there's blood everywhere help girl<br/>
dododododododododo<br/>
hands and knees<br/>
knees and toes<br/>
hea<br/>
shoulder<br/>
keynes<br/>
and toez<br/>
knees and toes</p><p> </p><p>Heads<br/>
Shoulders<br/>
Knees and<br/>
Toes<br/>
Heads<br/>
Shoulders<br/>
Knees and<br/>
Toes<br/>
These<br/>
Are<br/>
All<br/>
The<br/>
Things<br/>
In<br/>
Lilliths<br/>
Basement<br/>
Heads<br/>
Shoulders<br/>
Knees and<br/>
Toes</p><p>can confirm this is indeed true</p><p>period<br/>
:)</p><p>AAAAAAAa<br/>
mr. paxton is mr. emery but older and more depressed</p><p>me and kat and alan being matched up like:</p><p>cackling cause im gonna fail this assignment<br/>
he really expects me to see the fact that there’s no captions and then watch the video? giiiiirl my headphones be gone</p><p> </p><p>oky but like<br/>
the fact that roy didn’t know what his uncle did was wrong<br/>
like ross and rob never got to fully explain it to him due to eyes, but like<br/>
imagine they finally get to finish explaining, and his entire world comes crashing down<br/>
his uncle, one of his role models, one of his IDOLS, was a bad person<br/>
his uncle was probably his safe space considering his home is horrid<br/>
like just imagine learning that one of the few people that makes you feel safe is hurting you and you don’t even know it<br/>
like you’d probably be embarrassed or humiliated or pissed<br/>
anyways time to read that fanfiction about roy planning on killing his uncle as revenge-</p><p>AAAAAA the requests upda<br/>
im forever traumatized please why do you do this to me i love you but i dont wanna read about roy ross and robert getting killed by corrupt!skid and pump and the lemon demon ple<br/>
actually yes i do cackles in masochism</p><p>not to be straight,, but roy ♥</p><p>whoops we in the geo cl<br/>
THATS LOUD<br/>
wowowow i hate geo sometimes<br/>
i think mr. smith is partially deaf<br/>
or has trouble controlling his volume<br/>
since at times it’ll be wobbly or inconsistent</p><p>crown<br/>
i wanna give sydnee a crown<br/>
she looks depressed<br/>
she needs a crown</p><p>did we do the pledge today<br/>
i dunno if we did the pledge<br/>
well who cares i hate the pledge</p><p>MY CROWN HAS ORPHAN BLOOD ON IT</p><p>this sub is poggers<br/>
i told her my crown had orphan blood on it and she thought it was cool</p><p>ginger<br/>
brunettes<br/>
blonde<br/>
ravens</p><p>kevin the kandy<br/>
my new brother in law :)<br/>
no criticism taken thank you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hehehrhgtgehgrtg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 2<br/>Politiciallyical</p><p>Politics are fun :D /sarcasm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>new week bricks on my feet<br/>i got new platforms yall<br/>colin im taller then yall hehahahhahahehah    egjkwdfjvnqeklfnd</p><p>also im posting this all on ao3 so hhey mamas<br/>yes im a subpoena fan<br/>WHO IS SUBPOENA<br/>subpoena <br/>subpoena <br/>subpoena<br/>i cant get over that<br/>SAPNAP<br/>there</p><p>i gotta do a prokect help girl</p><p>AY THAT One SONG<br/>ABOUT<br/>QUEENS AND SHAMPAnE<br/>idunnohelo</p><p>did i sleep? NO<br/>do i wanna sleep? NO<br/>iiiiiimmmmmmm<br/>i love crying over ficitonal charsxcersdzcx,,,,,,<br/>dream ily /platonic</p><p>tHE END OF THE QUARTER IS WHAT NWO<br/>c b f c a<br/>wowwww<br/>i hate it here<br/>SPANISH SUCKS THOUGH<br/>they coukd out ne anyqhwre and they out em in soanish<br/>i f=ahte this sccigi</p><p>i had a stroke</p><p>AAAAAAAA i hate the pledge<br/>mm we got that fine outfit<br/>i think sydnee is sad<br/>she needs a crown but she dont got one</p><p>mmm applejucie</p><p>THE MPGRE COMEMTNS<br/>FTISEH YULCOCNED</p><p>dmsb gf</p><p>I CANT READ THIS<br/>ITS ALL ONE PARAGRAPH THE WORDS ARE MERGIN</p><p>i wonder if any of the fics have updated</p><p>COURSE NOT<br/>WHY WOULD THEY<br/>ITS NOT LIKE ITS BEEN 7, 6, and 4 DAYS</p><p>ill just do this at home where noticing is blocked smh<br/>f this this is too hard since everything is blocked</p><p>“So then quade asked me if I was attracted to the people in my family jadjfkajhdsfxhkasdhfj”<br/>IM??? WHAT???</p><p>god this teacher is worse then the others</p><p>im so tired and i got over 10 hours of sleep<br/>i cant win</p><p>“Not studying and not sleeping. okay if this response has to be longer im telling you about skid from spooky month's dad. so basically his dad is out of the picture but because of a picture posted on sr pelo's twitter we can make theories. so basically i theorize that skid's parents were in a cult that worships the eyes of the universe. reasons?<br/>the cult in the true ending of unwanted guest was centered around the hole that eyes came out of when saving skid and pump from the stranger. and if we look at the picture sr pelo posted we can see the outfit the cult was wearing on the middle shelf. other things we see are a picture of lila (skid's mom), the dad, and skid, but the dad is covered in blood(?). on the bottom shelf, we see a box with "dad" on it that's scribbled out, and another box that says "remember, lila". ALSO, how come everyone except for skid is affected by eyes? pump is affected for a moment (and his eyes turn blue, but that also happened with dexter/moloch), but skid doesn't seem a little bit phased. suspicous. therefore: skid's parents were in a cult for the eyes of the universe.”</p><p>i hate spanish i hate spanish i hate spanihs<br/>spanish class sucks &gt;:(</p><p>skid’s parents were in a cult and pump’s parents are. either dead disowned him or neglectful<br/>daddy/mommy issues gang</p><p>sensai???<br/>senora..</p><p>OKaY THIS PERSON’S ROSS HEADCANONS??<br/>perfecto<br/>10/10<br/>love them<br/>snatches bad at math ross and projects</p><p>what is overstimulation with positive emotions</p><p>Colin was here</p><p>DANG IT COLIN</p><p>booran needs a therapist and i might have adhd part 54</p><p>all the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br/>you better run better run<br/>outrun my gun<br/>all the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br/>you better run better run<br/>outrun my grun</p><p>help there’s blood on my nails</p><p>IT GOES ELECTRIC WAVIGN</p><p>HE SAID HITLER WAS A GOOD LEADER<br/>okay so leo and briceton debated communism<br/>i dont know what communism is but<br/>“Little Timmy wasn’t a good fighter”</p><p>WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEATH COUNT 1 WHAT ENTITLED TEENAGE GIRL PUT HER HEADCANONS ON THE WIKI PAGE<br/>ROSS NEVER WAS ENEMIES WITH SKID’S MOM?? LIKE I LIKE THE HEADCANON BUT IT’S NOT CANONRBFGVCNGHG<br/>pelase</p><p>DADDY X???????????</p><p>my platforms already broke<br/>im gonna kill god</p><p>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH<br/>IT IS A SPOOKY MONTH</p><p>this is how i cope<br/>hm</p><p>SHE<br/>SHE STOLE HER SON’S T<br/>T TIRE??<br/>why</p><p>mom hurry up i need shoes</p><p>my teacher is stim,,</p><p>ETHAN IS SUS<br/>pinned against the wall by dominik<br/>“did you like that marcus”<br/>REALLY SUS WITH GAVIN??<br/>ETHAN PLEASE</p><p>kat get back online plea</p><p>i am going to cry aggressively at my teacher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is for a person!! Can't memorize their username cause trash memory but here!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://twitter.com/_SrPelo_/status/1333546533397139467?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dgnryjri6rlfumfhjryngjrthten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly Kevin headcanons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AAAAAAAAAAA<br/>my shoes are getting fixed do do doo</p><p>nobody likes siera smh /lh /j</p><p>DO YOU SUPPORT SLAVERY RICKY WHAT<br/>“he ignores us. suspicious.”</p><p>NOBODY LIKES BRICETON<br/>LITERALLY<br/>“IM RIGHT HE-”<br/>“NOBODY LIKES YOU!”</p><p>joshua brought a febreeze can to class<br/>and a hanger<br/>probably for the abortion</p><p>“leo is a hot anime chick.”</p><p>hi shawty</p><p>CONSENT<br/>IS<br/>SEXY<br/>KIDS</p><p>“quad” - rat regan<br/>we dont like regan<br/>she’s homophobic and tried to rip my orphan blood crown :(</p><p>imagine writing a fanfiction about kevin the kandy having</p><p> a meltdown on your school account ehehheheheheh</p><p>“god is waifu material”</p><p>bleeding again</p><p>RAT REAGAN YOU LITTLE EDWGFFGBGFG<br/>go die please</p><p>THE BEAN OF LUCK AND FORTUNE</p><p>kevin being aro ace?<br/>KEVIN BEING ARO ACE??<br/>YOU GODDESS<br/>YOU AMAZING PERSON<br/>YOU<br/>YOU GORGEOUS OR HANDSOME OR WHATEVER YOU<br/>THEDAJNANDZSRHFNXRHN</p><p>kat called me the embodiment of chaos this weekend and i feel honored so here are some quotes from us</p><p>okay nevermind it is very not appropriate</p><p>which is more transgender?<br/>being trans<br/>Or colin was here<br/>whatever kevin has going on</p><p>spooky month, splatoon, and kirby fans: there’s lore</p><p>JACK AND JOHN ARE AMAZING AND CANNOT DO ANY WRONG<br/>…..except for accidentally shoot a persoN BUT STILL</p><p>the comedian is amazing and kevin and ross’ cousin thank </p><p>okay but<br/>like<br/>kevin was that one kid in high school who knew all the tea<br/>like he only got directly involved in tea once when he accidentally let it slip to some girl’s bf that she knew he was cheating on her so she decided to cheat on him with his best friend but like<br/>if there’s tea in the school, he was one of the first people to know<br/>nobody knows how cause nobody was really openly friends with him or interacted with him so like<br/>unless one of the popular kids (kids always involved in the drama) was like. sneakily telling him everything it was just a mystery<br/>but you could probably pay him in like candy or something to tell you the tea on a person<br/>you wanna know all about your ex? give him a bag of twizzlers and he’ll tell you how many relationships they’ve gone through within the past month, their license plate, and their worker id at that walmart they work at down the road<br/>only a few people did that though cause everyone else barely acknowledged his existence til highschool was over and they were all sharing stories like “hey remember kevin the candy kid” “oh yeah he told me my ex’s address and that’s why he went missing that year” “jesus christ cindy”<br/>so yeah<br/>also he was like. i imagine him to be a little younger than lila like. but old enough to have been in the same highschool as her. i heard she was 29 so the youngest he can be is 24. so when she was a senior he was a freshman.<br/>she probably was the one who told him everything and got his “tea business” started<br/>she regretted not doing it herself but she made eye contact with a kid obsessed with candies and went “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”<br/>she goes to the candy club with skid and pump and it’s just like<br/>“..candy kid?”<br/>“..square drawing woman?”<br/>and skid and pump are like “w o a h”<br/>and they exchange stories and talk about the tea business and kevin is just happier than skid and pump have ever seen him cause he’s always looks like he’s ready to fight god and die when they’re around and they’re happy he’s happy<br/>kevin gives them some on the house candy when they leave<br/>everyone is happy<br/>lila starts visiting like three or four times a month with the two</p><p>oh my god imagine kevin got asked out by a girl or boy once and he just stared at them before handing them a piece of candy and R U N N I N G<br/>also he took latin in highschool so while his latin isn’t perfect <br/>“DAEMONICOLA”<br/>the poor person was just like ???<br/>but yeah kevin knew he was aro ace since he was in eighth grade<br/>he might get platonically married though one day<br/>one day<br/>maybe</p><p>but yeah another thing<br/>kevin has been obsessed with candy since he was walking<br/>his first toy was just like. a squishy. but a gumdrop squishy<br/>one of his parents was a dentist and the other was like. a baker that worked at a cake or cookie shop i bet<br/>candy has just always been his thing like<br/>projection time<br/>in like 3rd grade they had  custom money they gave for good behavior<br/>and at the end of the year they had this entire store thing where kids could set up booths and sell things and others could buy those things<br/>kevin got a lot of the money but not for good behavior<br/>he was well behaved his teachers just never noticed it<br/>but the reason he got so much is because he had an entire booth full of different candies labeled the candy club<br/>everyone bought candy and he literally sold out<br/>by the end he had like. a couple hundred fake dollars and bought so much<br/>he still has a dog plushie he bought from it<br/>it’s the size of his arm and SO fluffy</p><p>breaths in i swear on my freaking yeezys kevin listens to lemon demon and cavetown and nobody can tell me otherwise and i might be projecting when his favorite songs from those artists are sweet tooth and two trucks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Keivj headncains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A headcanons for ekvin the kandny mena</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>we have 7 minutes left of class what more kevin headcanons can i come up with on the spot<br/>SOMEONE JUST MOANED “stepbro~” PLEASE NO<br/>i hate it here i wanna go to english and force mr. emery to do the vamner scanenr adhd thing</p><p>okay kevin totally had a “relationship” back in 2nd grade. so he didn’t even know what aro ace meant.<br/>it was one of those dumb kid crushes and they “dated” for two months before “breaking up”.<br/>they only dated cause the kid gave him a thing of dots<br/>the most awkward encounter he had was when he was partnered with that same kid in middle school for a project on plant reproduction<br/>it was plants but still he thought it was awkward<br/>and hilarious<br/>mostly awkward<br/>now he thinks its mostly hilarious</p><p>oh yeah when did he transition…..<br/>probably around the end of seventh grade/beginning of eighth grade<br/>unlike a lotta people he dealt with gender first then cried over sexuality<br/>“I DONT LIKE PEOPLE”<br/>“stop being edgy”<br/>“THATs NOT WHAt I meANNN”<br/>when he figured it out he was just like “o” and shrugged and went on with his life</p><p>oh my god imagine one time the comedian came to visit during his sexuality crisis<br/>he already knew kevin was trans but the sexuality crisis was a whole other category<br/>“bro what”<br/>"*sobbing*"<br/>“another gender crisis?”<br/>“secuualityres”<br/>“oh no”</p><p>yeah its a mess<br/>we love kevin in this household<br/>man just wants to eat candy and die so valid ily kevin :heart: /platonic</p><p>oh skid and pump both know if they ever have a crisis either go to kevin or lila<br/>they will both support them and help through whatever they’re crisising over<br/>its like<br/>mom or cool unofficial uncle. Cousin. Person thing<br/>pump goes to kevin more and skid goes to lila more</p><p>ohoho the hatzgang<br/>kevin is obviously there for ross since: brothers<br/>roy and robert however<br/>roy has learned to try to internalize his sad or “weak” feelings. not that it works very well, so most days he’ll end up stumbling into the candy club, sitting down and ending up crying<br/>kevin gives good hugs<br/>robert mostly just. he’s. okay headcanon robert has a crap ton of plushies so the reason he doesn’t need support is because he just cries into his plushies</p><p>Also I just saw uhhh<br/>The awesome dawg or something<br/>Commented on my last post and my heart went ♡♡♡♡<br/>Dang I love them /platonically so much yet I can't remember their username for the life of me<br/>BUT YES <br/>normally I'm super nervous about making character headcanons for small characters like Kevin especially when it's from a super popular piece of media (cough 15 million views cough) but strangely enough with kevin it's pretty easy!! Maybe it's cause 50% percent of the things I say are inspired from other headcanons and 15% is me projecting and the other 35% percent is just random shit.<br/>..that equals 100% right</p><p>ANYWAYS<br/>Theatre kid kevin<br/>He was a theatre kid in middle school but kinda realized he didn't like it that much in eighth grade<br/>He might like backstage stuff more! He never really did much of it, but when he occasionally had to step in when the backstage crew needed help, he was pretty good at it!!</p><p>Blasts two trucks</p><p>You know this isn't supposed to be a bunch of headcanons this is just supposed to be a bunch of rambles but WHO CARES kevin hours</p><p>I'll probably transfer this to another doc but more. Organized and with less rambles<br/>The headcanons I mean</p><p>Kevin was totally a science kid<br/>Like a lotta science goes into making candy i think<br/>He probably didn't enjoy it that much, I think he just. Naturally did well<br/>I say this cause im about to head to science class</p><p>Oh my gosh creative writing<br/>Describing a scenery? Candy land<br/>Making a character? Gummy bear or some sort of snack as a character. If he wasn't allowed to do that: prince/ss of candy land or something idunno</p><p>Math… he was average</p><p>Oh oh oh<br/>So I headcanon ross to be his brother<br/>..i also headcanon both of them to be trans</p><p>so when ross came out kevin just. Slowly nodded<br/>"O ne o f us *sips tea*"</p><p>More projections? Yes<br/>He hates the everywhere at the end of time album, but doesn't hate it. Like. He will listen to it and then turn it off, but if everything is deathly silent after that he'll go "man fudge that" and turn it back on, regardless of the stage. Though, his favorite song is the very first one, "it's all a burning memory".</p><p>And THAT OTHER COOL AUTHOR I LIKED COMMENTED<br/>okay mate lemme grab their names<br/>Crossover_Enthusiast<br/>And The_Annoying(awesome)_DAHG<br/>Okay so these two? You two?<br/>I want to slap them so hard with love /platonic <br/>The_Awesome_DAHG: Thank you for writing what we don't have enough courage/motivation to write!!<br/>Crossover_Enthusiast: thank you for all your comments, a simple bit of praise goes a long way for some people :D!!</p><p>Okay kevin in gym<br/>Dodgeball<br/>Hes that one kid who never throws a ball and just gives them to the kids that do throw them<br/>But HOLY FUDGE WAS HE GOOD AT DODGING<br/>he'd be the last person left and everyone would throw at him and be missing and he'd just be like "oh ok"<br/>He'd be eh at catching so he'd probably catch one to get one of the better kids in and then theyd just destroy the other team</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oh~ planet garfield~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kgfukykddykfuldykgdmstjdyk mention of holocaust ig</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>maddy has been added :)</p><p>“oh~ planet garfield~”</p><p>im gonna<br/>break my keyboard</p><p>OH OH OPHELIA</p><p>kat doesn’t like kevin i cant do this sniff hic</p><p>proteins</p><p>“feels worthless or inferior”<br/>“often”</p><p>robin my beloved<br/>whitney my beloved<br/>kyler my beloved<br/>avery my beloved<br/>eden.... eh</p><p>mmm sundress pretty<br/>stop stealing my clothes<br/>stop tearing my clothes<br/>stop putting tacks on my seat<br/>STOP WITH THE ITCHING POWDEWGFRHNSFBWRHYDHRHTHJN</p><p>THEY KILLED ROCKY<br/>ROCKYYYYYYY<br/>NOOOOOOO<br/>im more sad over a rock then i was when my grandma had to be rushed to the iv room for covid<br/>iv room i think<br/>whats it called</p><p>“what’s an essay?” he asked<br/>the entire class burst out in snickers and giggled, and a grin formed underneath his mask.</p><p>how do you spell also with a b and an e</p><p>KACHOW</p><p>also yes eden my beloved join the squad<br/>robin my beloved<br/>whitney my beloved<br/>avery my bloved<br/>kylar my beloved<br/>eden my beloved</p><p>especially kylar the cake thief</p><p>also these characters are from a problematic origin so im not tagging it</p><p>DCFA<br/>Don’t<br/>Care<br/>For<br/>Ariana</p><p>KT’S GUIDE TO COOLNESS<br/>KT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TEACH US TO BE COOL STOP HURTING MY HEART<br/>please i love you kt</p><p>let’s go to a happy place</p><p>okay i have an idea<br/>rooms based off our headspaces<br/>everyone has one<br/>my room would be FULL OF STARS AND SPACE THINGS<br/>also candy<br/>everywhere<br/>infinite<br/>also fanart i love<br/>hall of fame boom picture of the hatzgang</p><p>this kid is quietly cussing out the teacher for getting onto him and called her racist<br/>YOU WERE THE ONE MISBEHAVING YOU IDIOT</p><p>“is anxious, fearful, or worried”<br/>“never”<br/>….MA’aM I AM ALWAYS ANXIOUS</p><p>old quote but<br/>“i don’t need math i need jesus”</p><p>“STOP MATER IS NOT HOT”</p><p>spanish makes everything uselessly gendered and i live for it<br/>girl tables 2021/messa<br/>boy books 2021/lebo<br/>or something<br/>its so stupid but also funny</p><p>“mr. roberts is so old he was in the holocaust”</p><p>spanish sucks boo<br/>geo and spanish are trash sobs</p><p>i haven't done any kevin ranting today thats sad<br/>kylar ranting instead</p><p>this man steals a cake for you mass respect i love him so much<br/>he blows darts at anyone who tries to hurt you<br/>granted he steals a cake for you after he kidnaps you cause he wants to marry you but shhhhh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. kinlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rate me on my kinlist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rate me on my kinlist</p><p>Dave Strider (Homestuck)<br/>Masaru Daimon (Danganronpa UDG)<br/>Kaito Momota (DRV3)<br/>Maguro Sasaki (Puyo Puyo)<br/>Lemres (Puyo Puyo)<br/>Pump (Spooky Month/FNF)<br/>Ozzy (Kindergarten)<br/>Nancy Elsner (Ghost and Pals)<br/>Red Guy (DHMIS)<br/>Bendy (BATIM)<br/>Oliver (Vocaloid)<br/>Jerry (Kindersidering) (Tom and Jerry)</p><p>i removed four of them for the sole purpose of fear<br/>they're all from th3 dream smp so<br/>yeah rate me holds you at gunpoint</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>